galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Angel (Anime) Season 1
Galaxy Angel: The Angel Brigade, an elite branch of the Transbaal Empire military, are assigned to search for The Lost Technology, mysterious items from the past that hold unknown powers. Led by the soon-to-retire Colonel Volcott O' Huey, the Angel Brigade travel to different planets using their specially designed Emblem Frame ships to search for Lost Technology. Unfortunately, they often mess up somehow and end up getting into all kinds of awkward and troublesome situations. The first season of Galaxy Angel was aired since April 7, 2001 by Animax Japan, with 26 episodes (two of them non-broadcast)running 12 minutes per episode. Every title for each episode is related in names of foods or meals. Episodes Theme Opening Theme: "Galaxy Bang! Bang!" (ギャラクシー★Bang!Bang!) Artist: Angel-tai Ending Theme: "Horoscope Rhapsody" (ホロスコープ・ラプソディ) Artist: Angel-tai Episode 1 - "Resort-style Angel Preparation" Airdate: April 7 2001 The Angel Brigade's original purpose was to discover lost technology, but they end up doing household duties. Forte Stollen and Ranpha Franboise, part of the Angel Unit, has been sent to a beach resort to find Baron Fitzgerald III (a cat that was heir to a large family fortune). They find many cats that look like Baron III and capture them. However, the real Baron was with Milfeulle Sakuraba, a beach-side cafe waitress, who called it Goro (Rollie in the English version). As Milfeulle meets up with the other two angels, the assassins hired by a jealous relative come to take Baron away. Milfeulle tells them not to worry as luck is always on her side. Her luck puts the three angels in many close calls before defeating the assassins. Baron dies at the end with offspring that become new heirs to the family fortune. Episode 2 - "Gamble Milfeulle Sauce" Airdate: April 14 2001 On this day, the Angel Brigade is supposed to welcome their newest member, but Forte and Ranpha have gone on a vacation to a casino. After many winnings and victories, the casino owner challenges Forte and Ranpha to a special roulette game of all in bet. The casino owner rigs the roulette game to make him win. Forte and Ranpha try to ask Mint for financial support, but Mint declines, resulting in Forte and Ranpha having to become wrestlers to pay off their debt. Milfeulle spots Forte and Ranpha in the ring and congratulates them. Forte recalls Milfeulle's luck and tries to get her to pay back the debt. The casino owner spots their winnings and challenges all three of them to another special roulette game. The casino owner again rigs the roulette game, but Milfeulle's luck causes an asteroid to destroy the casino. Episode 3 - "Vanilla Flavored Asteroid Trash Stir-Fry" Airdate: April 21 2001 The Angel Brigade has been assigned to sort trash. They have been told that there is a Lost Technology buried in the trash. While sorting the trash, Vanilla found something strange, a missile. When they take the missile into their headquarters for investigation, the missile identifies to them as Normad. He starts talking to them about how he does not enjoy the life of being a missile and should enjoy a sense of freedom. As he is about to detonate, Vanilla stops the explosion and frees Normad, a microprocessor from the missile. The Brigade tries to find a new body for Normad which included a chess player, a dishwasher, and another missile. However, Normad picks Vanilla's stuffed animal and comments about Vanilla being his favorite. Episode 4 - "3 o'clock delivery, angel combination platter" Airdate: May 12 2001 The Angel Brigade has been sent to protect the president of a company. Ranpha is excited being that the president looks cute, but is astonished when the president actually turns out to be an old man. As the president gives them a tour of the company, many incidents start to happen. Soon, an army of machines try to kill everyone. As the Angels try to stop the army of machines, Milfeulle and Ranpha begin to notice a red spaceship always following them. Forte begins to notice something suspicious and draws her gun towards the president, saying that the whole situation is a trap. The president then reveals the truth. He tried to put them through a test to find a wife suitable for his son, who is pictured Ranpha's photo. Initially interested is him, she turns him down after learning that they were only part of the hundreds of girls that qualified for the next round of elimination. The other Angels leave too. Episode 5 - "Pirate-style School Memory Terrine" Airdate: May 19 2001 In request of Duke Crizeman, Milfeulle and Ranpha are sent to return his student ID card to an abandoned school in Area Enigma, a dangerous area which is said to be infested with pirates. They were suddenly attacked by robots while in the school. One of the robots shot a beam at Milfeulle's heart, seemingly killing her. Is Milfeulle really dead? What will Ranpha do now? Episode 6 - "Forte’s Ruinous Stew and a Dash of Trouble" Airdate: May 26 2001 In this episode, Forte, Milfeulle, and Normad are to find lost technology on a planet. Milfeulle finds an egg, and tries to cook it, however, the egg wouldn't crack. The strange egg hatched, and a mouse comes out. Milfeulle and Normad than learn that Forte is afraid of mice. Later in the episode, Forte reveals that she is allergic to mice. The mouse follows Forte into a cave, and blasts a hole into her bazooka. It then escapes when Milfeulle and Normad come, turns giant, and starts attacking everyone. Milfeulle doesn't want the mouse to get hurt, so how will Forte make sure the giant mouse doesn't destroy anything else? Episode 7 - "Fun Park Specialties with Chicken Mint Compote" Airdate: June 2 2001 Mint, Vanilla, and Milfeulle are sent to Chickendee Planet to find, and catch the kidnappers who have been kidnapping children. Everyone dresses up in costumes, and tries to find who the kidnappers are. Will they succeed? Strangely, a costume has mysteriously disappeared. Where is it? Episode 8 - "Milfeulle's All-Natural Syrupy Inspection" Airdate: June 9 2001 A commander and his helper have come to the Angel Base hoping to find lost technology, thinking that the Angel Brigade found many and hid them secretly in their base. The commander is greeted by Milfeulle and Vanilla. He asks Milfeulle questions to where the lost technology is, but Milfeulle keeps repeating the same answer that she doesn't know what lost technology is. The commander tries to befriend her hoping that she'll tell him where the lost technology is. The commander asks Milfeulle her to show him and his helper everyone's rooms. They finally approach Mint's safe, thinking that the lost technology is inside. When Milfeulle opens up the safe, the commander enters the safe and fires Milfeulle and Vanilla as they have completed their duty. However, they become stuck inside the safe. Episode 9 - "Roast Beef of Lost Technology" Airdate: June 16 2001 The Angels board a derelict spaceship to look for the lost technology. The spaceship is apparently haunted as ghosts appear from nowhere and chase them around. They suddenly appear in another room where they are served with any desserts they want. Milfeulle, who stayed back at the Angel Base to exercise in the gym, is informed by the Commander that her probation is over and she is finally an official member of the Angel Brigade. Celebrations are cut short when the receive a help call from the other Angels. Milfeulle rushes to the spaceship to save her fellow members from the spaceship and goes inside. As she too is chased by ghosts, they end up in front of a large screen with many numbers. As Mint tries to solve the mystery, Milfeulle blurts out that one row of numbers represent her current and ideal weight. Learning that the spaceship is a fitness machine, they must exercise with the ghosts to be free. Note: In the English Version, Volcott tells Milfeulle that her probation period is over while he tells her that her Emblem Frame has just arrived at the Angel Base in the Japanese Version Episode 10 - "Rouge-Flavored Spring Rolls of Love" Airdate: June 23 2001 A mis-delivered package arrives at the doorstep of a love-crazed Ranpha, who has recently lost her former boyfriend, Melty Way. It turns out to be an android lover from the Full Monty Company. Ranpha decides to return him just when Milfeulle enters her room and mistakes the doll for Ranpha's new boyfriend. Ranpha, initially rejects the android, but later accepts him. As the other Angels get the news of a bomb threat resembling a man, Ranpha and the man, causing him to detonate. It is later revealed that the doll (which was programmed to explode after the first kiss) was mailed by a stalker who targets women because he was once called a "lousy kisser". Further news revealed that many other women seeking love online were targeted as well. Episode 11 - "Gun Shot Bandage Roll Sushi Bowl" Airdate: June 30 2001 In an Old West style town, Forte and Vanilla have been dispatched to search for Lost Technology. Forte and Vanilla both split their own ways with Vanilla working for the doctor of the local clinic. Forte joins three hospital workers across the street, who gets no patients. One of them persuades Forte to run the doctor out of town by showing his gun collection and giving her the revolver as a reward. They hope this trick will help them get patients and earn money. However, the doctor is a kind-hearted man who is more interested in truly saving lives than earning money. When Forte storms into the clinic and attempts to raid, Normad makes Forte realize whose side is actually the corrupt side. Episode 12 - "Glazed Baseball and Negligee" Airdate: July 7 2001 The Angels play a baseball game against the men from the Transbaal Navy. Due to Colonel Volcott's drunken stupor and a bet he made with the Admiral, they have to win the game or else they must wear negligees and be conscripted into the Navy if they lose. Initially, the Angels have a long losing streak, but Mint devised a way to give them a chance by bargaining for handicap points in exchange for Forte and Ranpha having to do special service if they lose. She also told made them all wear bikinis, throwing the Navy off guard. The Angels successfully make the first few bats, but the Admiral tries halt their victory when Milfeulle bats a home run ball. As Ranpha and the Admiral argue over cheating, a missile, who is Normad's grandfather, attacks the Admiral and Colonel Volcott while another missile, who was Normad's girlfriend, attacks all the Angels, ending the game in a stalemate. Episode 13 - "The Great Kidnapping Spectacle" Airdate: July 14 2001 Mint and Ranpha were kidnapped during a mission. The kidnappers demand a large ransom in return. Unable to pay off the ransom, Forte and Milfeulle devise a plan to get the money by faking another kidnapping incident with Colonel Volcott. The military, in return, fakes another kidnapping to collect the money needed for ransom. As the cycle continues, it gets traced back to the original kidnappers. The original kidnappers increase the amount of ransom demanded from Forte and Milfeulle. Forte passes the increased amount of ransom along to the military, resulting in an endless cycle of ransom demands that skyrocket into the night. Episode 14 - "Downtown Soulfood ODEN" Airdate: July 21 2001 Forte befriends a juvenile delinquent girl named Milly who was the daughter of a crime boss. She tries to cheat out of paying for food before Forte sees her gun and notes something strange about Milly. As Forte witnesses another crime Milly is committing, Forte steals the gun away from Milly and withholds the gun until Milly listens to her. Milly leads Forte to her house and talks to her about her. As Forte hears the story and looks at Milly's gun. she begins to relate Milly's story to similar events that occurred in her childhood. At the end, Forte gives her encouragement to change her lifestyle and returns the gun to her. Milly, now inspired, thanks Forte. Note: In this episode, Forte is the sole Angel to appear. Episode 15 - "Lost Item Pot au Feu" Airdate: July 28 2001 Vanilla allegedly loses a valuable item that she was carrying with her at all times. As a result, she has fasted for two weeks and hasn't eaten a bite since then. Unless the mysterious item can be found, Vanilla won't break her fast and will die of starvation. Ranpha uses her fortune-telling skills to uncover this mysterious item, while Milfeulle attempts to find it. Milfeulle brings back rare and valuable treasures, but Vanilla discards them. Suddenly, she picks up something from the trash scooped up by the janitor. Note: This episode features a parody of the German film Run Lola Run when Milfeulle runs down the hallway avoiding dogs and bullies. Episode 16 - "Grilled Girl in a Box" Airdate: August 4 2001 Forte comes back after a long mission, only to find that everyone believes she is dead! Apparently, Ranpha used Forte's "death" as an excuse for missing her date with a guy she likes, letting situation go out of hand. Ranpha bribes Forte with an antique gun to go through a fake funeral. When the funeral proceeds, Forte begins to feel better and realize that being dead is not too bad. However, Forte's funeral ends abruptly in a cheap graveyard as she only has few benefits after she dies. A higher-ranked official also died recently, making everyone turn their attention towards him. As Normad tries to explain all of her faults, which led to her few benefits, she tries to draw the gun at Normad, only to realize that they were actually toys. Episode 17 - "Canned Angel with Gun Turret" Airdate: August 11 2001 The Angels' new mission is capturing a runaway sentient tank. Milfeulle and Mint get on the tank as it rampages in the city. Has the sentient tank developed feelings of friendship for the two girls? Can the Angels successfully stop it? Episode 18 - "Monkey Salvage Combo" Airdate: August 18 2001 Forte destroys her engine after pushing it too hard without breaking it in. Forte, Mint, and Vanilla find the nearest space station in an attempt to try to get Forte'e engine repaired. However, the space station appears to be abandoned with trash everywhere. As they continue to look for help, they find that the space station is occupied by monkeys. As Forte tries to contact the Angel Base about the station, Ranpha explains to them that the place was a laboratory where a viral outbreak devolved the occupants into monkeys. Forte, Mint and Vanilla try to get the monkeys back to Angel Base to find a cure for the monkeys. However, a surprise happens. Episode 19 - "Angel Kiss Gateau de Milfeulle" Airdate: August 25 2001 Lucky Milfeulle wins a free dinner at a fancy restaurant and brings Normad along as a date to teach her table manners. On the way there, they chance upon a pastry stall and Milfeulle is impressed with the delicious pastries. She finds the legendary Le Grande Asede, a rare pastry and sees a pastry robot behind the stall. She begs the pastry robot to teach her how to bake the cake, but robot's life is being threatened by assassins because the robot discovered the owner's secret. She tries to rescue the robot despite the robot telling her to let go. They find a place to condone baking lessons, but the assassins find the robot and kill it. However, the memory is intact and the owner's secret is leaked. A replacement robot is also built. Episode 20 - "Special Survival Combo" Airdate: September 1 2001 The military plane that Mint and Forte were travelling in crashes, stranding them in a deserted island. Mint and Forte team up with the island's sole resident Max to find ways to call for help. Max tries to use his radar antenna, but it emits a strong magnetic wave, causing more planes to crash, angering Forte as he is responsible for all the crashes. Forte and Mint try to rewire the radar antenna, but the antenna still does not function correctly. As Forte finds many weapons in Max's house, Mint restores the radar antenna and crashes more planes, hoping to catch attention. She also crashes the Angel Base as well. In the end, Max was startling Forte, hoping to get a beating from her. Episode 21 - "Deco Pizza" Airdate: September 8 2001 Ranpha, Mint, and Vanilla go to a pizzeria which is open in late-night hours. However, the pizzeria is unexpectedly closed. Ranpha does not believe in it and sneaks in. There, Ranpha falls in love with a cute boy, the owner of the pizzeria, who is drowning in debt. The Angels agree to help him; Ranpha makes the pizzas, Mint takes the orders, and Vanilla the deliveries. They also receive external assistance such as truck drivers. After the pizzeria is saved, the owner lets Ranpha make her own pizza. Ranpha fills up her pizza with many spices, burning everyone's mouths. As Ranpha tries to get a glass of water, she accidentally opens a gas valve, exploding the pizzeria and putting the owner out of business for good. Episode 22 - "Board Girl Special Secret Friend Roll" Airdate: September 15 2001 During the search for the lost technology, Mint gets stuck in a cutboard figure on top of the mountain viewing area. Meanwhile the mountain is sinking into the sea. As the other Angels try to make their way up the mountain, Mint is embarrassed to be seen inside a cutboard figure and tries to misguide them in an attempt to prevent them from reaching the top. Meanwhile, Mint realizes that the scene is odd as the birds are not flying away. She asks a passer by questions, but he turns away. Mint finally lands on the passer by, freeing herself from cutboard figure. She spots a remote control and uses it to raise the mountain out of the sea and reveal an illegal and secret factory underneath the mountain. Episode 23 - "Pitch Black Laughing Pepper" Airdate: September 22 2001 The Angels are approached by Mr. God, a retired comedian who tries to make Vanilla laugh. He failed to do so in his last show, resulting in an accident. Resolving to retire, he has hired many comedians who are renowned for the amounts of laughter they can draw up. None of them are able to get Vanilla to do as much as a giggle. Can he get Vanilla to smile? How will his failure to make her laugh affect his health? Episode 24 - "Tear Flavored Missile Rice Bowl" Airdate: September 29 2001 The human race is being attacked by its mysterious arch-enemy, a giant dice named Kyutaro. As the Angels try to attack Kyutaro, the dice is invulnerable to any human attack and easily defeats the Angels. Normad explains to them the details of Kyutaro and how the missile he was originally from was their weakness. The Angels reluctantly agree to return Normad and express their grievances as the missile destroys Kyutaro. However, Normad surprises them by speaking out afterwards, explaining that the Commander made a copy of a program, allowing Normad to navigate the missile from a distance. Forte is displeased and shoots at Normad. Later, more Kyutaros arrive, requiring additional missiles and copies of Normad's program. Episode 25 - "Angel Dark Space Chazuke" The Angels are filing their expense reports when the Commander informs them that the Milfeulle who has been with them all this time is a fake. The Commander has her arrested and shows the official profile of Milfeulle with an old and wrinkled face. The other Angels believe this was a mistake and try to free the imprisoned Milfeulle. As they successfully get Milfeulle free, another Milfeulle shows up. Vanilla does a DNA analysis and finds out she is the real Milfeulle. Milfeulle also explains that she had measles on the day of photo, resulting in such photo. The other angels realized they let the fake Milfeulle escape. The fake Milfeulle thanks them for freeing her and informs that there are other Angel imposters around. Episode 26 - "Five Sukiyaki Lunch Boxes" The Angel's (last) mission is escorting the mysterious client Johnny in a truck through a desert wilderness. As each Angel takes turn to drive, Ranpha becomes jealous as she loses to other Angels in deciding who goes next. As the other Angels drive with Johnny sitting in the front, Johnny recites words that always relates to their interests (such as costumes for Mint). Ranpha becomes more jealous, hoping to meet up with Johnny in personal. When it's finally Ranpha's turn, she focuses so much on Johnny that she accidentally causes the truck to crash. Johnny then wakes up, revealing that he was unconscious about his speech the whole time. The Angels finish off the escort mission by foot. DVDs Ga 01.gif Ga 02.gif Ga 03.gif Ga 04.gif Ga 05.gif Ga 06.gif Ga 07.gif English *Galaxy Angel - What's Cooking? *Galaxy Angel - Angels a la Carte *Galaxy Angel - Stranded without Dessert *Galaxy Angel - Save Room for More *Galaxy Angel - Complete Collection Japanese *Galaxy Angel 1 (BCBA-0777) *Galaxy Angel 2 (BCBA-0778) *Galaxy Angel 3 (BCBA-0779) *Galaxy Angel 4 (BCBA-0780) *Galaxy Angel 5 (BCBA-0781) *Galaxy Angel 6 (BCBA-0782) *Galaxy Angel 7 (BCBA-0783) External links *Watch Galaxy Angel Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Anime Category:Galaxy Angel series